


Wedding disaster

by El_gasm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, in my universe everyone wants that hot blonde ass, sanji is a disastrous bi and everyone liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Capone didn't expect this sudden event, they thought assassinations or family feuds. To their judgement, they should've seen this coming.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Vinsmoke Sanji, Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Sanji, Kaku/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Rob Lucci/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Everyone, Vinsmoke Sanji/X Drake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Wedding disaster

Warm breeze of the sun, the wind blows the window curtains of the university, boisterous class atmosphere can be felt as the students talk among themselves, with other classes silent that demands careful consideration and consequential attention. Some eat their packed lunches and bought store goods, but at the field of the university a group of unique characteristic features were eating happily and laughing to a boy with long-nose's telling a joke to his friends.

Zoro wasn't feeling any shit at all.

Sanji was calm and smoking a cigarette between his teeth as he feed his leader with the food he made for his nakama.

He feels like his-

"If you keep that up, he'll just keep doing it. He hates Luffy doing this to him, but he'd love to see you all riled up. If he'd realized you’re jealous of the whole thing." Nami told him, not looking away at her food.

"And if you keep teaching him how to be manipulative, I might commit homie-cide," Zoro barked back at her. "Oh please, you sound like I did it for free." She replied.

"What a deal and a debt? How low can you go?"

"I can go lower as your navigation skills."

"You bit-"

He didn't saw the kick that was sent to him at the side of his ribs, he realized poorly he could stop the land but he couldn't stop thinking of how he manage to stop Sanji with his task and was craving for it, whether Zoro will realized it too.

"Stop having conversations with Nami-swan you infested moss-head" Sanji said, while he set down the utensils and looked at Nami, cooing about her looks and how she survived talking to Zoro.

"Zoro you okay? Stop being weak and just eat some of Sanji's food," Luffy said, while giving his signature laugh. "Water please." he continued.

Cherry blossom petals bloomed at Luffy's knee, an arm sprung and took the glass of water and handed over to him.

" _Yoyoyo_ , ain't that a spectacular performance and a delightful cuisine you made Sanji."

"You don't even go here Bro, stop hiding from your manager-"

"A can smell hypocrisy, I'd know cuz I’m a reinde-"

"That still baffles me Chopper, such a smart deer getting his masters"

"Oh shut up Usopp, you fucking bastard. You know I can't handle compliments you ass."

Sooner or later shouts and laughter filled the air and Robin who witnessed everything laughed and felt lucky to having such a privilege to witness this ordeal.

* * *

And cannot believe she's witnessing it again, but with a bigger audience.

"Is this really necessary? And with people who can literally cut your head off, not specifying my boss or anything, can you tell him to stop? It'll turn into chaos and just plain murder" In a white suit man, named Penguin with his usual black cap with a yellow brim and red pompom on the top, and his name on the front.

"Can you tell me more; I didn't quite catch the problem here." She asked, but with the look she gave him she was lying with mischief in her eyes. Franky controlled himself from laughing and asked his lover to restrain him.

"Luffy please stop that, we're in a wedding and you’re catching everyone's attention." Usopp mumbled through his food, witnessing it in front of him.

"We need damaged control here, Jinbe you’re our damage control." Yelp Chopper, eating his dessert that was given to him by a waiter.

“You should do it fast; I think I can’t send anymore meme’s to distract some of them.” Shakingly telling his companions on their table, Shachi was sure this isn’t going to go well.

"Our table is too far away from them, but Brook can distract them." Jinbe gave Brook a knowing look and saw Brook standing up from his table with the other guests; he went to the stage and started performing.

Some of the other guest's gazes were torn away from the skeletons performance; however some strained their eyes to Luffy's bright yellow straw-hat and his other bright yellow haired cook.

Nami just couldn't contain her stress, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How could he do this," She paused for a second and gave a depressing sigh, "The audacity."

Vivi giggled as her light blue hair bouncing at her friend’s antics."Did what exactly? Luffy, shouting to be fed by Sanji who complied just by taking his chair and dragged all the way to Luffy, and doing exactly as he was told. Or the fact that Luffy invited the whole champions and even the military force with it," dabbing her napkin at her mouth and feeding Karoo some food as she continued "Remind you it is Mr. Bege's Wedding, not to mention whom I presumed seeing and talking to him face to face once, at the Capital of conference. And the reason to why Karoo and I, same goes with Rebecca and Viola were here because Luffy insistently invited us." They can’t say no to their hero could they? Nope definitely not.

"Yes."

At table to where the newlywed were eating with their son, sleeping peacefully beside the bride. Bege couldn't stop himself from pointing a gun at the offending yellow bright hat with the display; His wife Chiffon sighed lovingly "We were like that my dearest. Ah, young love." As she said that she lowered the gun and gave him a soft smile.

"I know my love, but this is our wedding, their attention should be on us," He harshly replied back "You look stunningly angelic with your pearl white flowing wedding gown my dear." lovingly looking at her.

"Oh hush, just let Vito do his job, he can distract the whole thing." she said, caressing her husband’s hands. As a thank you for his words of compliment, she gave him a peek on the cheek.

"Stop looking at them with pure jealousy Sanji, the irony of it all." Usopp said. "Sooner or later you'll be in a forced marriage."

"Finish your goddamn food long nose, and I'll gladly accept the marriage." Sanji replied back. He couldn't believe he got stuck with feeding Luffy, again. Sanji was just finished coordinating the chefs from Big Mom's kitchen.

He witnessed it all from behind, the ceromony of the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Capone at Big Mom's 'island'. Decorated with its Chocolate and Red velvet pasteries, flowing cupcakes at the Vanilla River, and pink cotton candy clouds floating. He’d know because he orchestrated it all, with his former student, Pudding. He sighed at the memory when he was in England, away with his nakama and the old man, it was a bittersweet journey but he made it through. He can’t give up know, not when he’s close.

Sanji unknowingly and instinctively wipe the cream out of Luffy’s face and lick it after, he was thinking about sitting with his Nami and Vivi at their assigned seats.

“He’s doing it on purpose, is he dense or something? Are you sure he’s the one you’re talking about?” 

“Positive.”

He thought about being a waiter but Nami told him in a detailed reason _‘You will not go around the whole reception and get- I swear I’ll castrate you, feed it to one of Bege’s crocodiles. Your lifeless body will be handed to Caesar to be experimented and be damned sell your body for a billion, find your seller kill him and_ then _kill you.’_

He swears he felt his balls shivered, he crossed his legs whilst talking to one of their guests at Luffy and Usopp’s table. Bege forced them and the other crew to be separated in a table, so they can’t disrupted and create another brawl. As if that’ll stop his boss and the others.

As he finally about to sit with his Nami and Vivi, leaving his boss and go back to his assigned table, this happened.

"I could give you one easy peasy." Luffy exclaimed.

"The fuck you talking about you damn rub-"

"No Luffy don-"

Usopp got up, preventing the whole PDA but was too late, he froze from where he’s standing his arm were outstretched and comically started sweating. He knew it’s only the beginning of chaos, the calm before the storm he might add. He looked around in each ta- _Eep!_

_OhshittoohshitOHSH-_

"Ah thank you for waiting, I truly enjoyed the mouthwatering food, I sure hope you do too! Now, it was made none other than Mr. Blackleg himself. Please give him a round of ap- Oh my, you sure do have a very proud boyfriend right there," The master of ceremonial giggled. "To start it off, the maid of honor will give us a toast to start our newlywed Ms. Nami would you kindly take the stage."

Nami hid her sigh through her nose and walked fashionably elegant, her powder constellation dress. Crystals and platinum paillettes on a powder tulle base with a powered silk duchess bustier and a two layers of powder silk organza skirt lining and nude georgette lining.

Her table was closer to the jelly iced dance floor; she was at ease at talking with everyone. Her only problem was, ' _Sanji-kun do what you were told to'_ smile at Sanji's direction.

Who was at the center of the wedding reception layout.

_The center of attention. With. Luffy._

"Ah thank you Ms. emcee, I'll just make it short and sweet for I charged extra," she winked at Chiffon who laugh lightly at her remark and Bege rolling his eyes. “Chiffon the day I met you with my nakama's body intact, I knew you were the sweetest and loving mother could asked for. You look absolutely amazing, I’m sure Bege agrees as he can’t take his eyes off you." Bege look at his wife and nodded proudly.

"Chiffon and Bege was and is an inseparable couple back then, even if with its arrangement the way they look for each other is something to look up for and give respect. With Chiffon’s understanding heart and Bege’s cold-heartened demeanor they clicked immensely. They really are an ideal match and I realize that they will have to ride the waves of coexistence as a husband and wife. Love is beating deterrents, confronting difficulties, and battling to be together, I need you both to hang on and never let go. Continuously regard each other,"

She raised her hand with a glass of wine that was given to her and straight up looked to where Sanji was, in Ace's lap. They seemed to be talking quietly, _‘Ara-ara, you still has some balls in you Sanji-kun.’_ Ace must have said something to make Sanji blushed and heart smokes coming from his cigarettes. 

_"_ _You look great in that suit Sanji, but not as the last time we saw each other. Fuck you were on Fire."_

_"Ace let me go. Please."_

_"Fuck don't do this to me babe, might just cum in pants right now. You want that don't you?"_

_"That's disgusting Ace."_

_"Really? Your blush says otherwise. You'd love that don't you? Cumming in my pants, when I see you in that suit, teasing me with that ass."_

_"Fuck Ace stop-"_

_"Turning you on too? If I beg really hard, you'd let me take you back at the rest house and fuck you, would you?"_

_Sanji looks at him with desperation on his eyes, "No."_

_"Don't worry babe, that doesn't change the fact that my dick still hard for you. You're in my lap I know yo- fuck yeah that felt good. Stop Sanji, others mig- Ah fuck. What a slut for daddy."_

The offending black-haired freckled man just laughed quietly.

Giving her a raised trimmed eyebrow to Robin, Robin smiled and used her power to detached Sanji from Ace’s touchy hands. He got off fast and left to fetch his cake.

"In this way, all things considered, if everybody could please raise their glass” She raised her drink and yelled at the microphone “Toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Capone here’s to love, laughter, and happily ever after." guests mimic and drink up.

"I would also formally end our dinner, _Sanji_ -kun will bring his 15 tier cake that was also been helped by our Big Mom's chefs.”

' _Ah yes, he just keeps getting to someone’s personal space_ '

* * *

Nami watched a blushing blonde man walking to stand beside her as the chefs displayed the cake that was ordered and demanded.

"Sanji, hide that sprouting hickey." She replied and looked at him for a minute. He so not secretly hid the offending hickey by fixing his collar, Nami took pity and helped him fixed his hair and tie.

He can't seem to catch a break, "Katakuri, he was guarding the whole reception and he saw me and-" stopping himself from humiliating himself in front of her.

_"_ _Hey Katakuri, you patrolling the area?" Sanji casually walks beside the man. They were heading to the same place might as have a small talk._

_Katakuri nodded._

_"Ah, still aren't a big fan of talking huh? Ain't it funny, cause now there's nothing left but small talk," Sanji says. "like blah blah bl-"_

_As they got inside the kitchen, he was pushed back and being lifted by the big guy. Sanji sooner realized that the place was empty. The chefs must've gotten a signal that they were needed for the cake._

_Just fucking great._

_"Did I said something wrong you big goof?"_

_"No, you shouldn't be talking at all."_

_Sanji expected the kiss, he must have. What he didn't expect was the hot tongue on his mouth again. He's feeling dizzy by the sudden move. He couldn't breathe but it was really hard to tell the big man to stop, and he's starting to get really hard down there._

_"I want to hear you."_

_Then the man shall hear him. He moaned. Loud._

_He's blaming the suit, it was the suits fault. The first time he saw Zoro in a suit, he might just have pulled his pants down and start sucking his dick. But his self-control won him over._

_Next time, he guesses._

_But_ fuck _he saw the others in suits. His mind and boner was having a field day._

_"Katakuri, dear. Fuck, you should stop-" He couldn't stop himself moaning as he felt a hand on his boner. "Let me talk you- Ah!"_

_Look, a hickey. Just. Fucking. Perfect._

"Then don't go pretending to be dead and leaving them something to crave for." Nami says, stopping the memory from replaying.

Sanji sighed, nodding. It’s not like he wanted them or anything, didn’t meant to leave everyone with no context of it. He left a note and apologized beforehand, as if the others would stop him and care for him, except his nakama of course. Yeah some of them had a history with him, but that was and during those two years. They’re friends and had their own lives, tormenting him is just part of payback. Right?

“Cook-san, pay attention you’re distracting the guests. They’re about to cut your cake and they’ll probably take a photo with you and Nami-san,” Robin’s low voice startled Sanji, after calming his fast beating heart he asked how did she do that, Robin laughed to where she was sitting. Franky look back and forth intently. Robin just winked at him and told Sanji, “You seem to forgotten I’m a user Cook-san. Don’t think too much, you pout when you think.”

" ** _Désolé,_** Robin-chan and I do not pout.”

“ _Fufufu,_ **_Mne ochen’ zhal_**.” the mouth on Sanji’s back head was gone. Cherry petals poof at the back of Sanji’s head and scattered around the floor. He tried to pick it up but was stopped by Chiffon calling them to take a picture after she and Bege had one. 

He was told that he should be in groom’s side and the ladies on the bride’s, flash of lights and camera clicking. Cheers from the guests were heard as the bride and groom kissed. After the photo session of the cake was over, he was dragged by the ear from the maid of honor to their table. As he sat down he animatedly talk to Vivi and pat Karoo, refilling his water barrel from his glass water. Sanji looked up as he was called from the photographer to smile for the camera.

The party’s going smoothly, no brawls, no decapitated heads flying from their respective bodies. It seems like a normal wedding reception, it bores him but he’s glad he got his free drink. He looked around to see his nakama having fun.

He looking around once more, his eye met a blonde man with eyebrows naturally curled. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Eyes soften when he saw him and the sea witch talking, glad that he's mind and heart recovers from years of longing and abandonment. _'The cook's trying his best to fix everything up, step by step.'_

And when he learned the truth about it, he also tried to recover their nakamaship. Those two years were confusing to Zoro some things remind him of Sanji, his favorite cigarettes, their teamwork, the spaces him and the crew left to their sides, he's first thought was how perfect and how he complete the whole piece to their friendship. But as weeks turns to months, Zoro wasn't sure to why he keeps picking up and looking at something that Sanji would like, the moments when he's picky to their food choices when he's in the super market with the whole squad. The expressions he shows when fool of excitement, anger, and sadness. How they argue with such full emotions, the understanding they had.

He patiently waits to know what those feelings are, he’s contented to what they're now; recovering.

_"You cleaned up nice algae." They were in the dressing room, finishing their last touches on their suits._

_"You’re not bad yourself curly-brow." he replies._

Zoro took his one good eye away from him and looked to where the cook's looking at, the emcee was introducing each of the bride and groom's family. Big mom couldn’t be bothered to come to the wedding but was given the cake made from curly-brow. The emcee told them they can rest at the rest house after the reception was over.

He continued his drinking of sake and listened.

"-Now that we formally introduced the groom's side, The Charlotte family is here to celebrate this memorable moment with their sister and Mrs. Linlin's daughter,” She welcomed each of the commanders and the seventy-eight child of the family. He sees the infamous Charlotte 'Dogtooth' Katakuri, flicking a jellybean from his hands with his eyes closed. But ever so slightly looking to where Nami's seat where, just like the rest as he pointed out the others looking interestedly at their arranged seat

_'The cook can take care of the ladies; men are such easy to be pleased'_

"Aren't you easy to please boss." White fluffy bar in a tux said to a grumpy black haired man on his phone looking at someone's IG stories.

"And how can you say that Bepo?" not bothering to look up.

"You're looking at strawhat chef's highlights boss" Bepo replied easily, as he eat his fish fillet. Sometimes he thinks his boss just doing this to spike them, but glad to see him with a guy who can cook for them. He liked Sanji, even with the bad horrible skinning him jokes and frying him for survival. He made him his favorite, shaved ice.

Maybe he's also easy.

Bepo noticed the emcee was playing a game about who knew the bride and groom more.

"Nonsense, I'm looking at his highlights for he's too busy to reply to me," He clarified by showing his chat with Sanji, he then went back looking at the highlights. “I’m waiting patiently.” ‘with-a-matter-of-fact’ tone.

A pink haired glutton of a woman, look at Law's shoulder and pointed out, "You should see this account it's basically filled of him." He let the woman dictate him. Bonney can be a handful and annoying, but she has her ways to let people know she's valid.

"how can-" As Bepo looked at Sanji's table he saw his shoulder slightly moving, with a trained eye you might notice the movement of shoulders going up and down. But a normal person wouldn't. "-Ah okay boss. How'd you even met him? You just told us you met him by accident?"

"He was." His phone pinged and he started tapping once he saw the message.

_'I wasn't spaced out Traffy, stop with the concern. I'm fine okay.' from Sanji_

Law clicks his tongue, looked up and saw him continuously talking to Nami-ya and other people from his table.

He just replied, _"Then stop getting molested. Try this route I made for you Blackleg-ya."_ He sent an image of the wedding reception layout.

_'This just a route to your table' from Sanji._

_"Precisely, I want you with me." To Sanji._

_"Before I come there and take you with me." To Sanji._

As he hit send he looked to Sanji's table, Sanji took a look at the phone and he saw him blushed to the tip of his ears. They're eyes finally met at this whole event. He's been discreetly following the chef since he went in and out of the biscuit kitchen. The way he walks around like he can take everything in his way, his body is the perfect structure for him.

But was Sanji-ya going to notice him, the way Law looks at him will be the same for him. The soft hair he longed for months, gentle hands holding him for comfort unlike his rough and coarsed ones. Tight worried hugs, lingering gazes Law couldn't get himself out of it, if he'd even want to. The way Sanji patiently and understandingly listens to him, how he reacted when Law was hurt. He craved even more.

He saw the same deep cerulean eyes, making his cold numbing heart beat once again.

He saw an opportunity.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who's easy, Bepo" He said to his companion.

Bepo thinks Law realized what he was thinking a while ago, "Yeah boss, sure."

"No, I do not." Sabo hides his face from his brother. The brother he trusted his life, His boss son, told Sabo that he secretly wants to bang his ex-crush, which was seated at the front close to the newlywed couple.

"Then why are you so intent of letting me let go off him from my lap? Not unless you wa-"

"No none of what you're implying here" He defensively said. Ace just gave him a devilish smile and looked back at the man he saved from a burning fire and still get shitted for it. Laughing to himself, still couldn’t believe he's still the same firecracker of a guy he met at Brazil.

_'It's a cooking school you dumb stupid fuck, of fucking course were going to use the oven again.' Cutie bites back with face full of rage. He's definitely his type, down to a T._

_Then he started speaking French to him, sounding so slutty and hot well more like verbal abuse. He was pretty sure he had the biggest boner right now._

_'So what's your name cutie?'_

_He deserves the kick._

"What're you thinking about? You got that same face again," Sabo poking his freckled face, Ace just crossed his arms and laughed. "Seriously dude stop it, its freaky." continuously pokes him with his spoon.

The guests that were seated with them ignored it for the sake of their sanity. They just watched the slideshow of the newlywed's photos and baby photos of their son, Pez.

"So how'd you met him anyway?" Ace asked while eating his 4th spaghetti.

 _'Not spicy enough'_ , he misses the way Sanji makes his food. He misses more than his food to be frank.

"I met him when I was in France with Koala. He was-" stopping himself, he heard Ace snore and just took the fork out of his hands before he stabs himself again.

Resting his face at the palm of his hands, Sabo looked at Sanji once again, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

_Koala stopped at her tracks, looks at Sabo confusingly. "What? Can you repeat that?" they just finished looking around at their first destination with their tour guide slash friend. Sabo and the tour guide also stop by the sudden movement._

_"Can you teach me how to flirt in French." he breathes out more loudly, he can't believe he actually asked that._

_"What for?"_

_"For him," Pointing at their tour guide. "It's okay, he doesn't understand English."_

"Can you repeat that again? In basic human English please" Jabra was astound at how his ultimate rival and ex-work partner, describe his interest in a certain blonde man.

He was standing alongside with the other Cipher Pol agents at another continent.

"That's sexual harassment, if the both of you keep that up." a firm voice told both of her former associates through the phone that’s on loud speaker.

"Yeah listen to her, she'd know. Wait Both?" Jabra asks.

The basic games were ending soon and the event was closing in, but someone sponsored a game.

A pigeon sitting at Lucci’s shoulder uses his wings to wipe off some dirt out of its beak. "He mean what he means _Coo~_ " nesting then fell asleep. Hattori, a pigeon wears a tie and a fancy top is also an agent of Cipher Pol.

"So, it's just mutual interest of power? Nothing to worry about it then. No wife no kids, Good day." The call ended, screen going to black. Lucci look at it for a second then put in his breast pocket.

Rob Lucci knew for a fact that it isn't just mutual anymore. The man in front of him cleverly fooling everyone, with his innocent smile and foolish attitude. He witnessed the other side of him, not like his other friends that's always in the spotlight. Sanji works behind-the-scenes just like them; just like him. For him it’s debatable which he hunger for, submission or dominance.

He inspected at his left and saw Kaku intently looking at the blonde haired man. Kaku noticed his staring and gave him a nod of acknowledgement and went back to where he's eyes were laid.

“Pardon me, but I won’t back down.”

“I didn’t expect you would.”

* * *

Sanji looked confused, the octopus with a bow tie wearing an astronaut helmet lets its tentacles off him. It was a frustrating moment for him, tentacles roaming his body the ladies couldn't help because its tentacles were still sucking his forearms and thighs. Tako the octopus was a clingy sea-creature, the first thing the damn animal did was tackled him and just molested him. But then it just suddenly let go and went on its way.

"Is something wrong Sanji-san? Oh it finally stopped. Here my napkins clean yourself up. You look delectable" Vivi playfully laughs, she looked to where he was looking and saw Yaki "Oh she finally came; I heard she was in another dimension."

"She is, we just face timed each other not too long ago," Nami looked at the two, they were waiting for some context, "She told me she found another gold shaft from the Gods, she's giving me everything she can get a hold of."

Vivi and Sanji 'ahh-ed' looked at each other and back to her; they laughed and went back to what the emcee's going to announce.

"Finally the letter arrived, it says here 'Hello everyone, I apologies to the bride and groom for I couldn't attend, as an apology gift Tako will hand you the letter of info. Don't enjoy too much kay? Pez might not enjoy sharing his toys-"

The guests laughed at the remark so does the emcee,

The emcee continued, “And now I want your guests to be happy so I'm making them play a huge Jenga blocks and the prize will be announced when everyone's happy to who will be the unlucky bastard to join the game. Good luck everyone."

"Who is this sponsor brother? It seems she's quite common to the others" A large woman with teal hair questions Perospero, who's licking his stripped lollipop.

"It's just one of Bege's allies I assumed, so it must mean she's also an ally to us. But we cannot be sure _kukuku~"_

She looked around and couldn't be more displeased. _'As long Momma's happy with her cake.'_

Everyone's starting to talk among themselves; the guests are starting to get intrigued at what the prize is.

"Oh such a drama queen, it might as well be another cursed orb that can destroy our universe." Nami heatedly remarks, suspiciously looking at the huge Jenga blocks that were tall as a 10 story building and its single block must be a size of four average men.

Out of the blue a rubber man flings himself to Sanji hugging him tightly, "Can I join? Must be meat huh" excitedly beams at his place.

"Luffy let go I need to go to wash myself."

"Join but use your bra- And there he goes" She saw Luffy took off and took Usopp by his sleeves and was drag in front of the blocks.

Then a few minutes, pairs of people started to join.

"Is everyone ready?" the emcee came back with another letter that was given by an octopus wearing a diving helmet. 

"Eh, even Yaki's here. Must be something worth playing for I might guess," scratching his goatee, "But nothing I, the 'Great Usopp' can handle everything at my path." boastfully said as Luffy 'ooh-ed' at him.

"Four pairs are only joining? Okay then, as it says here the competitors will be playing the basic rules of Jenga, but as they move each block they have to do something what the piece of block will be written there. If the competitors couldn't do what the block has been ordered to do, they're eliminated from the game."

The four pairs nodded and let the emcee continue "So for the prizes, will be shown by Tako and Yaki with their PowerPoint presentation."

Both of the Octopuses quickly set the projector and its blank projector screen. They gave the emcee a signal to tell the prizes were

"Oh um, the first prize is just 1 billion dollars and a cheat card from death, next is a book of the worlds unknown and undiscovered knowledge," The flow of each slide and prizes were sync, "lastly an- oh my, an immortality stone." The emcee heard every single jaw dropping and wide blown eyes were looking at the screen.

Luffy raised his hand, "Can the prize be meat?"

The whole guests at the reception screamed ' _Are you that fucking retarded?', 'Luffy you idiot', 'Sempai you don't get it!!' 'Luffy my love', 'Stop thinking about meat for a goddamn second.'_

The next slide was a big bold red word 'YES.'

_"WHAT?!"_

Chaos started, shouts and angry protests from the people at Luffy's back, people even started throwing the utensils at him. They were in shock and couldn't believe this idiot chooses meat over those three.

Someone was poking at the emcee's shoulder, she saw Tako giving her another letter. Taking the letter and reading the whole thing before saying it on the microphone she's holding. "If Monkey D. Luffy wanted meat for the prize of all three, just give him the meat and not the rest."

"I- I object," Furiously marching towards Luffy's side, Nami pinching his cheek and Usopp at the other. "He's just saying without any thought, weren't you?" menacingly looming close on Luffy's face. "Don't mind him. Can we start the game now? Luffy you go first."

" _Shishishi,_ okay then I'd go first." Jumping from where he was standing, he kicked the first block and went flying. Before they realized what was happening, the octopuses caught the flying block that was flying to one of the guests at the table.

"Be careful." Everyone shouted.

Giving them his signature smile and laugh, the octopuses gave the block and handed it to him. The octopuses saluted him and went away.

"Read it out loud luffy."

The people in the reception waited and anticipated, surprised at the loud scream of surprised the block morph into a huge meat. Then Luffy took a bite but it turned back to its original look. Their confusion doubled to what they're seeing right now.

"You are eliminated."

A robotic voice said as they looked around the voice came from the block. Luffy looked sad then gave the piece to usopp, “Again that was unfair.” Luffy objecting childishly.

"Let me explain further," A soothing voice came from the laptop that was attached to the projector. The noises died down and listened to the unknown voice, “As the person touches the block, the block then engraves your weakest point. To win and move to the next round you must conquer for a minute or more. Have fun guys."

* * *

The sound of a running faucet was heard at the men’s room. The room is like any expensive high class restroom, with its wide and huge mirrors, automatic faucets and a scented smell of chocolate. Sanji's face submerged at a pool of water at the vessel sink. He lifted his head and watched the droplets of water fall from his face. He's thinking way too much on this, they're in front of him so close and yet he feels it’s out of his reach.

Washing and wiping the octopus' slime, he looked intently to himself at the mirror once again, letting a big sigh he unbuttoned some of his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

_'Thanks for giving me a chance to gather.'_

Scratching the back of his head, finalizing what he's last resort is. Plugging the drain, he went outside to go tell the others before it-

_'S too late.'_

"You took longer in there. Gave someone a quickie I presumed? With how wet you look." The man who's leaning on the wall snickered. He is a lean yet strong man as he stands with his guns at each of his hands. Long, streaming light hair that arrives at simply past his shoulders. Wearing a simple black suit and tie with polished leather shoes, he simply was leaning at the wall, walking a few steps close to where Sanji was rooted.

Sanji leaned against the doorway, taking out his cigarette and lighter at his breast pocket. He held out his lighter to the man in front of him, minutes later the man put his guns at the holster that was strap on him, hidden by his coat.

Taking Sanji's silver Zippo lighter, the man flicked the lighter and held it up.

Taking the cue to put his cigarette butt to his lips, leaning forward and looking up to see the man's cold stare. He straightens himself to see more of the man's face. Inhaling the cigarette's butt, he let out a puff of smoke straight to the man's face that was getting closer to his own.

The man was hunched over, not breaking their eye contact. The silence stretched for a couple of minutes. Sanji broke the calming sound of background sound of people cheering and the Dj's music.

"Wanna find out more about how I _got_ wet?" Closing the space between their lips but stopped himself, "Or telling me why you followed me here?" breathing every word he says.

The other man was in a trance but broke free as they heard bones clacking to each other; Sanji took his lighter from the man's distraction and look at his skeleton nakama clapping them like some porno director.

" _Yohoho_ , Sanji-kun are you not going to join the commotion? Invite your companion too, he seems _friendly._ " Brook look great at his dark brown vest and dress pants, with puffy long sleeves and customized cane, a skeleton head at the top of it with gold rims and purple gems on the eyes.

A pirate pimp.

The man look at the tall afro skeleton, he excused himself and went away. They noticed the shaking of feet and clumsly holding its gun.

"Tsk. Coward."

"Sanji-kun, want to walk with me back to the reception?"

Brook finished his performance before Nami started her toast; he quietly went back to his table but not before asking a lady for her panties.

Brook glanced at Sanji's features; fading scars, bruised lips, and a blank cold stare. Brook saw the eyes of a survivor, a man who saw and experienced the horror to its worst kind. An empty soul with a broken heart. He was fooled once, with how he let his hot-headed fiery spirit flame and burns their hearts with his affectionate smile and a forgiving heart.

Luffy saved them.

Such a fine young man, locking his youth to be the man the world needed a bitter sad truth. But he was with Luffy, a child full of genuine heart.

Making the skeleton feel alive again.

"Are you saying something Brook?"

"Oh nothing, Sanji-kun. The cold night breeze is quite the chill, but young love always warms this sad white skeleton." Laughing at his nakama’s blushing face.

"Fuck off Brook, it's not like that."

"Oh but I'm not talking about _your_ young love Sanji- _kun._ Or should I say young _lovers_."

He expected a kick from that one, continues laughing as Sanji continuously kicking him.

" _Oh my Oh my~_ Whats with that defensive attitude? A with such a maiden heart, your ears are red as strawberries. I can feel my heart beating fast, oh wait I don't have one. _Yohohoyohoho~_ "

"Stop _fucking_ talking Brook. I don't need advices coming from you, of all people."

They stopped themselves, catching their breath and went back to their respective seats. They were questioned to why their laughing, but they just told them not to worry.

Some didn’t let them go unnoticed.

"Brother I need some advice," A soft angelic demand made Katakuri look at his sister, With her usual pout and cheerful gleam, you wouldn't assume this little sister of his had killed more people some average man would expect. “I want a boy to notice me and this stupid boy won't notice me at all."

He knew he's a reliable commander, a brave and strong brother that you can depend on. He killed an entire clan, famiglia, subordinates, and an entire village. He controlls a district in Japan and turf's in UK. He gave everything for his family and with no questions.

But asking him to help you with such mundane thing, that doesn't even benefit him what so ever.

"And this boy is who?"

"Your friend and my ex-teacher, Mr. Blackleg." Her bangs going side to side as she talks whilst stubbornly kicking the pebble. Katakuri just arrived at the front of the reception, a garden that's been filled with one of his sibling’s prized flowers. Sitting at a stone bench, he's only accompany was the noise of nature mixed with the party's lively music. And the lingering taste of said boy that his little sister asking for.

_Sanji._

"Did you ask your older sister? She may seem to know how to help your predicament."

"But he's close to you isn't he? I hoped you'd know what to do." She looked down at her shoes at the same time playing with her hair.

They were close, _closer than you think._

He shook his head slightly, he can't seem to get him out of his mind, troubling his and filling his brain with unimportant thoughts.

_Concentrate._

_'Concentrate you big mochi'_

_'You should stop doing that; your head tilting might kill me someday'_

_'I have to leave, I'm yo-_

"You okay there big brother Katakuri?" Pudding broke his brother's concentration without her knowing.

"Yes, I'll talk to him you don't have to worry." _'No I won't'_

"Thank you big brother" She left with a wave of goodbye.

Katakuri wasn't sure what he dug himself in, touching his scarf and remembering the blonde man's compliments and reassurance. With professional yet delicate and warm hands envelop with his.

_'People pissing their pants just because of this?' Katakuri just looked at him, too busy remembering the face of the man he longed for this couple of days. 'Pathetic. Hey, are you listening to me you big rice?'_

_They were at the top floor of the wooden building in Japan. Loud music can be heard at this peaceful night, wooden shoji doors open at every side of the room, illuminating the blonde man’s face on his lap, looking at him with intimate concentration as he look at him with heavy eyes full of want._

_'Aren't I your sugar?'_

_That shut him up; he likes the blushes a lot._

He's going to be a dead man walking, scratching his head he went back to the reception.

“We are finally closing down to two people everyone. Bet as much as you like, until your money runs out” Nami told them through the microphone, people were cheering for the two people on the dance floor. The bets not even related from the dance contest, but Usopp and Chopper kept going table to table collecting bets.

In a flamboyant clothes wearing a red heart glasses. A skinny young man was dancing with Bege’s crew competing. The emcee was having her time of her life. All the events she went weren’t this fun and chaotic. People getting even more drunk, singing off keys, just having their moments with their friends. They seem to be forgetting that the prize is a life-changing and war crimes.

Emcee announced the winner but was stopped, she looked around and saw hands from the floor, pushing Sanji in front of her, the hands multiple as the man keeps protesting. But the hands were stubborn and kept pushing the man. 

Sanji stood infront of the emcee. In his features shows a tipsy and a light-weight, the rumpled tight shirt wrapping even more as he move. He’s forcing himself not to look at her, arms raised at his chest, like he’s protesting not to get close to the woman. This raise questions so she gave him a questionable look, he noticed and giving up the whole ordeal. The emcee held out the microphone close to his face, he ignores for a few minutes until he felt two arms sprung from his shoulders and forced him to talk, holding his chin to face her and the other hand at the back.

“I also want a challenge.”

He’s voice was so rough and groggy from the drinks and talking to his friends. He was supposed to be sober for the whole ordeal, however the bridesmaid were so nice of him and kept pouring drinks. You can’t just deny a woman’s offers. Tipsy and ready to pass out, Nami and Robin forced him to dance. With a lot of people, they’re going to get lucky to see his puke doing a flip.

Sanji felt disgust as people cheered him and the emcee introducing to what he was going to do, humiliation.

Cherry blossom petals burst on his chest then an arm sprung out. He followed the movement for a while. His eyes are getting heavy; can he just sleep on the floor? Or preferably on a woman’s thighs.

_Smack._

Ouch.

Well that made him felt more awake, he looked at Apoo. Giving him a signal to play his music, he’s just going to wing it he supposes. Apoo knows what he dances in different occasion, he questioned himself if the ladies were the one’s going to pick for him.

A soft piano started to play and comes a sweet jazz tone. He might need a partner; he walks at the other side of the reception, all the lights turned off but he kept walking.

Murmurs, anxious and angry outbursts can be heard. Bege’s booming voice deafening the music, but he kept going until he stop.

Spotlight centered at Sanji as he bows holding his hand out, to a beautiful slender olive-skinned woman, wearing a slit sequin cream lace gown. Metallic pale red tulle were handmade at the gown as nude net laces falls at her slender legs down to the floor.

“Viola-san, would you accept my offer to dance with you?” Giving her a charming smile, Viola giggled as she took the offering hand. The music getting louder faster but softer, more instruments were being played.

Gently pulling her close to him wrapping his arm at her waist as she put her hand at the man’s broad shoulder giving it a firm squeeze, His other hand holding her hands they slowly waltz onto the center of the dance floor, a smooth and flowing of movements as they rotate, the rise and fall of their actions not seeing eye to eye gives the fuel rise up. 

Their movement of steps and turn of torso going faster as the instruments raises its tempo. They changed their movements into rapid moves, enticing them both and the guests who were watching. 

“What are you smiling for Robin?” The cyborg asked as he lovingly caressed her hands, “What are you planning woman?” She only gave him a gently tilt to her side, he slowly followed the movement and saw some of his friends, amazed and smiling as they watch Sanji and Viola ballroom dancing. He looked around the reception and saw-

“Ah, you planned this didn’t you?”

“What do you mean planned? I just want Cook-san to have fun, dancing is fun don’t you think so Penguin?”

Penguin nodded dumbly, not taking his eyes away at the dance floor.

“It is a hypnotizing movement.”

“Is Nami in it too?” As he saw Usopp cowering infront of Lucci, seems to be holding a letter. The second the letter was taken the long-nose run for his life, he look to his other side and saw Chopper talking to Ace and Sabo with also a letter giving to each of the two.

“I assume, she did orchestrated it all” quietly laughing as she saw Swordman-san blushing and hiding his face with sake between his lips.

“Such meanies and making money out of it, what pictures of him again?”

“I think an invitation to who will take cook-san to his room and take care of him.”

Franky was about to laugh but was stopped by Robin, “Sorry, that was just so evil.”

“Just helping our cook get laid.”

Robin didn’t stop the second laugh.

“He still got it.” Kaku carelessly breathes out. He was amazed at the man who makes him feel like a dear in headlights. The move of his body, the coordination, flexibility of his legs, the twist and turns, he can still feel his body on his. 

“You danced with him?” Lucci replies not bothering looking at Kaku. He’s too entertained at the dancers on the dance floor.

“Once or twice in Australia, was on a mission.” Simply retorts back.

The slow and fading of music slowed their steps, one final twirl then stopping her in front of him. The song changed and so does their moves. Viola took the blame as she moved flirtatiously to Sanji she teased him with slow and seductive moves.

“Bunch of pansies getting all act up by the strawhat’s cook.” A man with no eyebrows, called out at the table he’s sharing with.

“Just because yours ain’t noticing your ass doesn’t mean you gotta project” Bonney told him while swallowing another piece of pizza.

“Why you bitch,” He was about to punch the pink haired bitch when straws latched at his metal fists, stopping his attack. He looks at the perpetrator who’s watching the performance. “Bastard let go.”

“Don’t cause any trouble idiot.” A man with a scar on his chin scolded him and went back watching.

“I’m still here cuz Killer still can’t find that stupid stone.” Murmuring to himself.

Bepo looked at his boss with worry, the way Law clutching the letter that was given from the huge afro skeleton man was disconcerting.

“Boss you okay?” He pats the man’s shoulder. No response.

Bonney should have just shut her mouth or just ate some pizza, “Oh look at his face, the lady’s pretty too but look at the man, swollen lips ( _probably stopping himself from puking),_ harsh shallow breaths, messy hair, and look at those _hips_.” Laughing at her friends faces, can’t take a joke. “Looks like he got fucked in the face with a big dick.” Thanking herself for her reaction time, she dodged every attack that was directed at her.

Sanji stood still when she got closer not taking his eyes off of her, she lifted her legs slowly and deliberately touches his face. They stared down for a few seconds, heads going up and down, the push and pull of faces.

It was so teasing and hot.

She felt his hands slowly taking her hands while rocking his hips he gave her a nod, the next thing they moved quickly as he bend down at one knee pulling her but then quickly stood up encircled her and twirled around. Sanji pulled her once again and touched her leg; she slowly followed his hands letting him pull it up until it was in a forty-five degree angle. The song stopped expectedly, Sanji and Viola were both breathing heavily she finished it off by arching her back and Sanji tilting his head backward. 

He was breathing hard, it hurts. Why does it hurt? He can feel his head aching with pain. He can’t think straight, he’s still a bit tipsy and his vision was getting worse. He let go off Viola once they were being praised and cheered on. He heard a click of a gun, it was too late to know who’s shooting who, taking the woman’s forearm he hugged the woman and braced for the worse. Letting his back be shown,

“Viola you ha-

Every single one of the guests froze at the sound of a gun firing.

Brook took down the man that shot his nakama, it was close to his table, as turned the man over. Brook couldn’t contain his shock, it was-

“The man who wants to do lewd things to Sanji at the men’s bathroom!” Voicing way too loud, his own soul started floating away inside of him when he realized what he said. “Ah what I meant was, tell me what are your plans you horrible man.”

Zoro took off as he and the others, except for Brook, went to Sanji’s side. Viola was holding Sanji up; too shock to put him down. Holding his head as blood started to pour down at her hands. Then she was kneeling with Sanji, forcing them both to hold on.

Vivi and Rebecca were the last; as they watched their friends kneeled down to see their fri- dead friend.

“He got shot-” hiccupping at every word she says, “On the head.” As they realized, Viola’s thighs were covered with blood. She brushed off some of Sanji’s hair, showing the bullet hole on the back of his head. As the other saw the bullet hole, she finally put his head on her thighs.

Usopp can't seem to lie anymore, he such a coward all he can do was tell about their stories about each other. Murmuring every single word to his dear friend, telling them his alive and just like him, avoidance.

Robin was quiet but you can see anger in her eyes, she was the calm before the storm. She was comforting Franky, who’s singing low.

Confusion was consuming Jinbe's face, trying to comprehend everything what happened to his friend. He was their standing crossed arms, in a deep thought.

Luffy was dealing it the worst; he hasn’t said a single thing.

Clenching his teeth he turned back and left the scene, not wanting to see his nakama’s faces. As he got closer to where the man shot the cook, Nami was the first to break.

Ace wasn’t himself and so was Sabo, the first two people that went to Brook side. They were having a lot of problems, first the man won’t talk second all hell breaks loose as they can't control their anger much longer, third the man who shot Sanji just won't _talk._

"So what's his fate?" Bonney lightly asking the fortune teller. She knew the man was having trouble concentrating, heck if she was on his shoes she'd be pretty fucked up. He's face was still the same stoic face; the only thing that's unusual of him was he wasn't touching on his cards.

"I have not yet look at it." replying with his usual tone.

"Ah."

She saw Drake at his chair, closed eyes with his legs crossed. She's checking him out until he saw a bag beside his feet; she suspected a forgotten gift to Bege and his wife. But she was sure all of them gave theirs at the same time. Not her place to go snooping, _yet_.

"Okay, okay I'll talk," desperation in his voice, clutching his empty chest where his heart should be. "He’s alive; I saw the octopus putting something on him. I think he has the stone of- achk!"

"You. Think?" Calm voice oozing with anger as Law clenched even harder at the man's heart. Ace walked up and uses his power to scare the man even more.

“Buddy, everyone’s still here and a suspect, you might as well talk right now.”

"Tell us who sent you first." Sabo adding up.

"It's one of the underworlds? You seem to be just a low underling."

The people who were surrounded at the man were shock as they heard Lucci’s words with his partner Kaku. They were confused for a second, but they ignored it for now. They have bigger problems to be dealing with. 

"Excuse me, the man who wants to have sex with your cook?" Kaku asks. _'My Sanji?'_

 _'I'm so sorry for this guy.'_ Brook thought, pitifully looking at the guy on the ground.

Chopper was bargaining, he was the first to touch Sanji's body. Emotions clogging his mind, he can’t control the tears from his eyes for any longer as the reindeer bandage’s his head. He doesn't want to feel helpless, but you just can't raise back the dead.

But what if the stone on his back can.

The sharp glow unexpectedly light up blinding everyone as it gets brighter. Chopper

White yellow light started glowing at Sanji's back then unexpectedly glowed brighter and wider, blinding everyone at the reception. Chopper couldn't understand as he keeps closing his eyes.

"Doctor-san what's going on?" Robin questions the little reindeer as he was the closest to Sanji, her eyes were covered with Franky's hands, as her covered his. She also covered the others as well

"I don't know," he counters "If this continues on his body might get burned. Is anyone feeling burned or on fire?" he asks.

Others denied and said no, others just complained even more. As if they aren't complaining. Their friend got shot in the head and now his whole body was lighting up like a Christmas tree on a dark winter night, it's only February.

Then it stopped.

Glow was gone; everyone looked around as they lower their hands from their faces. Some others were rubbing their eyes or blinking rapidly. The emcee did its job by asking everyone if they were fine and lighting up the mood.

"Check on him now," Brook shouted from where he was standing. "I can feel his soul." demand his friends.

No hesitance from them as the little reindeer took his hand, feeling his pulse. Chopper shook’s his head as he looks at the others, seeing their face drastically growing worse.

Nothing.

Chopper's enthusiasm was gone in a heartbeat. He had hopes it was true, but Brook can't lie to make them feel better. It's unlike him.

Luffy can't take much longer from this nightmare; he uses his powers by getting Sanji from Viola's grasps. Encircling his rubbery arms, the pulls him to his side and dashes to the man from where brook was holding him.

"Let him go but not before telling us who did this to my chef."

Brook nodded back, as he saw his leader runs away with their chef. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper followed hurriedly to their leader's aid. Vivi and the sisters were thanking the bride and groom then followed the three on hastily on heels.

Zoro took the killer and puts it on his shoulder, even with his protests he still took him and went to Bege's special room.

"I'll accompany you Musician-san and Swordsman-san," He heard Robin calmly tells him about her intentions are, "I'll let him live." giggling at the end.

Franky and Jinbe was the crowd control of it all, helping the emcee to let every single guest rest at their rest house.

* * *

Does heaven always feel this hot? He was told heaven was a warm place for good people. He didn't saw any light, no flashing of lights, or the flash-back of memories.

He just felt hot and sticky.

What happened to him anyway? Sanji was trying to recall about what happened to him at the reception, feeding Luffy, getting molested, getting eye-rape, flirty big brothers, drinking, lots of drinking with the bridesmaids, dancing with Viola, getting shot at the back of th-

_Oh that._

"Yes Blackleg-ya, that. I see your memory is still intact, please continue voicing out more." Hearing an annoyed voice, he can pretend he was sleeping and let everyone know that he's a ghost like Brook. They can believe that right?

"No, you might fool my brother but the rest of us aren't."

Well, he fucking tried.

He finally opened his eyes and stretched his arms ups, well that earned him a moan from how his back pop.

 _"_ Ah, I can now die in peace. Fuck, need to smoke right now."

"Too soon to make that kind of jokes idiot."

"Missed me too much Mossy?"

The door rudely flew wide open; Usopp entered the room with a sad face. He's holding a tray of mugs and handed each one for the men inside the room. 

"You're finally awake, you scared our leader you know that right? Stop that train of thought," Sanji was about to question him but was cut off, Usopp put down a mug of coffee at the small table beside the bed and look at him with dead eyes. "I've known you since high school. Yeah your men are hot with their sweatpants hanging low and tight shirts. But listen to me, our leader is stress eating and if you don't come with me, I'll leave you here with-" Usopp jerking his hand at his side, "them. Locking the door and telling the others outside you finally got laid. So the others won't disturb you."

He looked at his side and looks back at Sanji. Holding him out a simple white shirt and cargo shorts he continued,

"Don't imagine a gang bang please." That finally earned him an answer.

"Will you shut the fuck up! I'll fucking get up. You don't have to fucking attack me like that." he took the clothes from his long-nose friend. Standing up and putting the shirt on, ignoring the stares directed at his dick, he put the cargo pants on and finally looked at the spectators.

"Got a good free show? Well, let's leave this shitty room and I'll make all of you something to eat."

"You really did scare us Sanji, don't ever do something like that ever again." Luffy said, at the kitchen aisle as he watches his chef, while eating the food that was given to him.

They were in one of the rest houses here on the island. Sanji was glad at Nami for making the men leave that keep pestering him to cook; they keep trying and failing on helping him cook their breakfast. He kept reassuring them and barking them to back off.

Apparently he slept the whole night; the stone on his back was only a onetime thing. It didn't work after they tried at one dead insect.

"As if I planned that everything up you stupid rubber." He replies as he continues to cook for the rest of the people on the living room. He felt a hand on his the back of his head; he didn't need to look to know whom the hand was from.

"If Nami-swan saw you, she'll try to cut your hand off."

It just continues to massage his head. Sanji, sighs in defeat and just continued cooking.

"So what happened to the man who shot me?" Sanji asks while he seats between Ace and Sabo at the living room, he reasons that it was the only seat available at the huge space of the room.

"Lucci was right; he was working for someone in the underworld. It was a nobody with a nobody boss, one of Big Mom's guests, Katakuri took care of him already." Brook says while eating his food.

Sanji replied with a nod of acknowledgement then continues eating, the peaceful silence calms them. If someone pointed out, Ace hand on his hips massaging it while Sabo's on the back of his head massaging his scalps, that his seatmates were touchy. He couldn't be bothered.

The quiet sound of eating was interrupted when Vivi's phone alerted them. She took her phone and look at it.

"Who's from Vivi?" Nami asks as she was sitting beside Rebecca, who's peeling apples.

"Igaram just texted me about the new hot springs that was connect to the kingdom's tunnels. Do all of you want to come with us?" Beaming at her seat as she looks for the others faces.

Luffy was the first one to reply and just shouted hot springs. Vivi giggled, taking that as a 'yes' from him.

"I need a break after this whole mess."

"Yeah sure, Robin and me still got another month free." Franky said.

"Already telling my boss about it."

"Sure, some of us have a one week free." Usopp says breezily.

"Are we invited?" Schachi asks casually, it was a stupid question but you couldn't be too sure right?

"Of course, don't worry it's a huge place." Vivi told him.

The others just nodded.

"Great I'll tell Igaram to book the whole island." Excitedly tells them.

Luffy turned on the TV and put it on a cartoon movie, all their attention was at the movie.

"Are you sure you want to come with us Sanji?" Sabo asks him quietly so the others won't be disturbed.

_'Or them.'_

He didn't stop his massaging after he finishes eating, he loves making him feel nice. And no bullet mark was on his head.

"I couldn't say no to Vivi-chan."

"You sure? Even when Luffy invited all our friends?" Ace tells Sanji, he hands over his phone to Sanji. As Sanji saw what Luffy did on his Instagram story, he looks at Luffy with rage in his eyes.

"Luffy what the fuck were you thinking?!" Storms his way in front of the stupid rubber monkey. Grabbing him by the shirt and shakes him violently.

"It was gonna happen sooner or later Sanji." Chopper retorted back.

Luffy fell down at the sit when he realized in front of him was a pillow. He continues watching the movie and eating his food.

Sanji realized he was in Law's lap; he's prying himself off trying his best to give him the deadliest glare he can give. But it was futile. He gave up and just rested his head on Law's shoulder. Putting his hand on top of Zoro's head and started massaging it. He was at the side, not too far away at Law's feet. Zoro gladly accepted the massage as he dozes off.

"Aren't I lucky." Murmur's to himself.

* * *

“Yeah Nami-swan I’ll be out in a minute”

Sanji hastily looked around to clarify that he didn’t left anything at his room, while he was packing his stuff he saw a paper bag with a stuffed crocodile inside. He knew who’s it from and couldn’t stop himself taking a selfie of it and sending it to Drake.

 _‘Got your gift, my birthday’s on March tho.’_ He hit sent and put back his phone inside his pockets.

“Just get in here and give me a hug.”

Sanji was expecting a man, as he saw a figure sitting on the balcony. The wooden door gently opened with leather glove hands.

A quiet laugh was his only answer when the man silently walks in front of him and engulfs him with his chest and lifting him from the floor, Kaku’s face was now in Sanji’s face.

“You did scare us, you know that right?”

“Seriously? You kill people with just your fingers. Shouldn’t I be the one pissing myself here?” Sanji took off the offending hat and started massaging his head.

“Is Kalifa-chan okay?” laughing louder as Kaku repeatedly poking his sides, “What it’s an honest question.” Kaku changed tactics and started sliding his hands inside Sanji’s shirt.

Sanji felt someone’s chest at the back of head and look up seeing Lucci looking down on him. “Did I ever told you I hate the height difference? Because fuck that was an understatement”

Lucci bends down to kiss the pout on Sanji’s lips then started kissing every side of sanji’s face.

“Hmp I hate this, I’m a man here.” Stubbornly tells them both.

“Sanji, seriously do you have five suitca-“

Sanji starts to panic as he heard the door opening; he reasons out and tries to get himself off. But two stubborn men in suits continue their harassment.

He thanked the heavens for it was Usopp who opened the door; he can’t deal the embarrassment enough.

“Pardon me.” He slowly closes the door and covers his eyes after the door shut.

“You coward, comeback here!” 

He should be getting paid for this shit; he isn’t cut out for this. He heard a moan inside the room

_‘Welp, that’s my cue to leave.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've already planned a whole plot of Sanji harem. Leave a comment UwU.


End file.
